


The Auction

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cecearlos - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil comes home from work and finds the house abandoned. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Their designs belong to Videntefernandez

Contract negotiations were always the hardest part of the year for Cecil. He had however learned how to pitch his voice at just the right frequency to make Station Management shrill in agony, forcing them to give in to his demands with very minimal shrieking and Intern deaths. So in a way Cecil supposed that this year was going to be a good one after all.

He was musing about this when he opened the door to the home he shared with his two lovers, frowning when he found that the place was dark. He wondered if the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your House had stolen all of their light bulbs again in revenge for them forgetting to save her some brownies and he pouted to himself, placing his hands on his hips. “Earl? Carlos?”

Cecil perked up when he saw light coming from the bedroom as the door swung open and he frowned, placing his hands on his hips. If their light bulbs hadn’t been stolen, what were Carlos and Earl doing in a mostly dark house? They always left at least the front light on for him to come home to at the very least!

“Carlos? Earl?” he called, heading for the bedroom. He felt a sense of dread and worry start to build up in his stomach and he struggled to swallow it back down. Nothing could harm them. Earl would never allow himself or Carlos to come to harm if he could help it. He had sworn this much to the both of them one night while they all lay in bed. He swore to protect all three of them with his dying breath if he had to.

Cecil pushed the door open further to look inside but found that the bedroom was empty. If the room was empty then who had opened it? “What..?”

And then the cloth was forced over his mouth and nose and Cecil tried to scream and kick out, his efforts only making the drug work faster and soon he was limp in strong arms.

Strong arms that felt oddly familiar caught his body before the darkness completely engulfed him, his legs giving out from under him.

* * *

When Cecil woke up he found that whoever had abducted him had blindfolded him, a black cloth tied firmly over his main eyes with a medical bandage taped over the third on his forehead. Scarves had been used to bind his wrists behind his back, the knots down expertly, tightening only a little when he struggled but not threatening to cut off the circulation or cause any harm to him.

He had been stripped of all of his clothing, feeling the cool air on his bare skin and familiar shag carpet on his legs. He was down on his knees, his legs spread out to show off more of his naked body. He bit down on the ball gag between his teeth, growling softly around it as he shook his head, pushing against it with his tongue, seeing if he could somehow remove it.

Where was he? What was happening? He squirmed as a million possible scenarios ran through his mind, panting heavily as they became worse and worse as time went on.

He tensed when he heard footsteps coming towards him and he mewled, shaking his head as the sound of a gavel slamming down broke the silence. “Lot 37 now on the block. Starting bid is fifteen grand.” The voice was that of the Faceless Old Woman and he whimpered, squirming again in his bonds. What was she doing?! “Bidders may take the time to look over the item before bidding begins.”

He bit down on the gag again, whining as he shook his head, rocking back against his bonds. Two pairs of hands, as different as night and day were running down his shoulders and chest, pinching here and there. One pair was rough and well-worn, the owner was someone who worked with their hands a lot with rough activities. The other pair was less rough but worn from working with delicate but dangerous instruments and materials.

One hand pinched and tugged on one of his nipples and he hissed as it hardened from the sensation, his cock twitching in response to the small amount of pain. Someone rested a hand against his cheek, forcing him to turn his head towards them. He felt a thumb gently rubbing his bottom lip and he blushed, drool escaping his gag. There was a chuckle and the drool was wiped away with a handkerchief. “Gorgeous…”

The other mystery bidder took a hold of his half-hard cock, stroking him at an achingly slow pace, forcing it to wake up completely, only stopping once Cecil started to roll his hips forward in response. “Very nice responses to stimuli,” the bidder purred.

“Fifteen,” the other suddenly said.

“Twenty.”

“Twenty-five!”

Cecil’s heart was racing now, his erection throbbing painfully as the two bidders continued to raise up the price higher and higher, their hands still caressing his body between them. He soon found himself leaning into those prying hands as they stroked his face and hair, mewling behind his gag. His cock ached with need and want and he was soon helplessly rolling his hips forward, rubbing the side of his cock against his inner thigh for some kind of friction.

The furious bidding between the pair stopped when they saw what Cecil was doing and he whimpered as someone reached down and pointedly forced his legs further apart, stopping him from continuing. “He’s an insatiable little thing…”

“Maybe he could use some form of…oral stimulation to keep his mind off of it?”

The ball was pulled out of his mouth and Cecil let out a soft mewl, blushing at the way his drool spilled without control now that the gag was gone. He licked his lips, shaking his head as someone placed a hand on top of it, gripping his hair tightly before forcing him to turn it to the right. “Please…” he panted.

“Open,” someone firmly commanded.

The other man’s hands were teasing his nipples and his sides and soon Cecil was obeying, opening his mouth wide. The penis was slipped between his open lips roughly and he gagged as he slurped and sucked, his head forced up and down the swollen organ by the hand firmly in his hair.

“Masters…use your tongue…”

He obeyed immediately and was rewarded by a low moan in turn. His cheeks became hollow as he sucked greedily, not needing the hand for guidance anymore. He wanted to taste this man’s semen. He wanted to make him cum and keep bidding for him and…

“Ngh…seventy-five!” he grunted, grabbing Cecil by the back of the head before forcing his head down until his nose was buried in his pubic hair, cumming a second later. He let out a sigh as he released Cecil, stroking his head as the radio host pulled back, licking and sucking his softening penis clean with his lips and tongue.

“Seventy-five? Let me see if he’s worth that much…” the other bidder purred, forcing Cecil to turn his head to the left and take another cock into his mouth.

This bidder was a little gentler with Cecil, allowing him to suck and lick at his own pace and Cecil did not disappoint. He bobbed his head up and down eagerly, noisily slurping and sucking like he knew the man liked it. He pulled back to suck solely on the leaking head of the erection and was soon gifted with a second orgasm in his mouth, swallowing the semen before licking this man clean too with his lips and tongue.

“Eighty-five…”

“Ninety.”

“A hundred.”

“Please…let me cum…” Cecil whined. He whimpered and threw his head back as two hands slid down his chest on either side, the two bidders both gripping onto his genitals, one at the base of his cock and the other massaging and fondling his testicles. “Ah!”

“Show us how much you’re worth, Palmer…”

“Cum, Cariño…”

Cecil threw his head back, whimpering as he thrust wildly into the hands on his body. It was not long before he was cumming, his semen spilling onto both hands and onto the floor.

“The three of you are gross,” The Faceless Old Woman hissed as she watched Earl and Carlos quickly freeing Cecil from his bonds and blindfolds. “Don’t ask me to do that again…” she muttered before storming out.

“Easy…easy…” Carlos cooed, helping Cecil to sit properly on the carpet, pulling him into his arms for a soothing embrace. He looked up as Earl returned with a glass of water and an energy bar.

“Drink slowly,” the Scoutmaster gently ordered, pressing the glass to Cecil’s lips. He smiled when Cecil immediately started to drink and he nodded his head, letting Carlos take over with helping Cecil hold the glass as he unwrapped the energy bar, taking a bite for himself before breaking off a piece to pop into Carlos’ mouth; the rest would be for Cecil.

“You were amazing,” Carlos purred.

Earl smiled at the way Cecil blushed, nodding his head as he rubbed the other’s arm. “Very well done, Ceec!”

“That…was amazing,” Cecil confessed with a blush. “But…Carlos? I never told you about…”

“Your fantasy of being auctioned off?” Carlos chuckled.

“I told him,” Earl laughed.

Cecil blushed and looked away, hiding his face behind a hand. “You…”

“Feeling better?” Carlos asked.

“Ye-yes,” he said with a nod.

“Then let’s get you in bed,” Earl chirped, springing to his feet and taking Cecil from Carlos, easily holding the radio host in his arms. “Hey…who won the auction anyway?”

“I did,” Carlos said with a smile as they headed to the bedroom.

“Did you?! Man…I need to pay better attention,” he muttered.

Carlos shrugged as they both slid into bed, one on either side of Cecil, providing him with warmth and comforting pressure on both sides. “Next time I’ll let you win the auction.”

Cecil’s cheeks burned a bright red at that. “Next time?”

“Well it’s only fair,” Carlos said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah!” Earl agreed, giving the pair a toothy smile. “Carlos won this time so I’ll win next time!”

They watched as Cecil hid his face behind his hands, shoulders shaking as he struggled to keep his giggling down. They laughed and kissed him at his temples, holding him close in their arms, waiting for him to calm down and relax, watching together as Cecil soon drifted to sleep, holding hands above his chest.


End file.
